A machine for inserting a plastic bag into an open case.
In the prior art, machines have been provided with a mandrel over which a bag is manually placed and then a button punched whereupon the mandrel moves downwardly to insert the bag thereon into a case having open top flaps and the bag top portion folded over the top flaps to form a cuff. The cases are automatically indexed into position. Further, it is old to provide a machine having air jets for cuffing an inserted bag over the open top flaps of a case.
In order to provide improvements of machines of the above nature, this invention has been made.